The MLP Review Corner
by Lord Cookie Crisp of Baahaala
Summary: This is just a little thingy I made to review episodes, characters, fanfictions, and OCs. I am taking suggestions at the moment, so if you have something pony related for me to review, send it my way! (T because I use a bit of profanity and sexual references)


**Needed to do something, so... eeyup.**

* * *

Hello, fillies and gentlecolts, and welcome to the MLP Review Corner! I am currently awaiting suggestions for fanfictions, episodes, characters from the show, and OCs to critique to the best of my ability! In the mean time, here's my personal review for the series (divided by seasons):

Season One-

Okay, so here's what I think: while it did give us a good introduction into the series and it's characters, I'd put it at number three on my top four MLP seasons list. It's not that I dislike it. Quite the opposite, actually. It has some of the best episodes in My Little Pony history, and some of the best songs as well. But when I started watching the series, it didn't exactly turn me on, mainly because it included more feminine themes in it than most of the shows I was used to watching, which, in my mind, confirmed the stereotype of ponies being for little girls. However, it also did have good character development and animation, which kept me invested in watching it, and is why I still watch it today. So overall, I'd give this season 4/5 stars.

Season Two-

Finally! An excuse to talk about the two most kick-ass villains in the series! First off, that season premiere. I had heard of Discord from my experiences on Flipnote Hatena, but I never knew he was a villain from a show made for little kids! He is just so... chaotic! He's definitely my favorite villain of all time! In addition, we got Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings, who was almost as bad-ass, but just barely missed the mark. But I still love her! Along with Nightmare Moon! Sorry I didn't mention her earlier! (Don't kill me, Storm!) But the villains weren't the only good things in season two. We got more good episodes and songs and much less Applejack than season one, which is awesome. This season really got me hooked on MLP, and I continue to rewatch the episodes from this season constantly!

Season Three-

And here's where things just went bad. First off, Sombra. Barely any screen time, little personality (if any), and no lines whatsoever! Why was he even put in the episode at all? I really hope he returns and tries to kill off Spike and gets some damn lines! Ugh! Next on the list, Keep Calm and Flutter On. While I won't get too much into detail as to why I hate this episode (in case of requests), I will say that I am not happy with Discord turning into a friendship-loving sissy. On the bright side, I got a ship out of it! Fluttercord forever, bitches! Lastly, Magical Mystery Cure. While I don't have a problem with Twilight becoming a princess, I will note that the episode felt really rushed. They tried to cram in a big moment and a shocking turn of events into one episode, and it ended up just being song after song with little dialogue between. Not that the songs were bad, just not very well spread out. I really just feel like they could've done more with it. Overall, my least favorite season by far. Good thing it was only 13 episodes! The pain might've been too much to bear if we got any more!

Season Four-

(Skipping Equestria Girls in case of requests as well)

Ah, finally! Season Three is done! Now I can talk about the almost completed fourth season! Honestly, I can't help but love it. It's got some of the best episodes *cough, cough, Pinkie Pride* and best songs in the series by far! Plus, the newly added characters are unique and interesting, and the reintroduction of some of our old favorites was done well overall. Of course, there are a few clunker episodes, but we can overlook them in favor of the much better episodes. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to put this in: Discord got a singing number. If that's not enough justification for loving season four, I don't know what is!

Done! All four seasons reviewed! Have a nice day, and don't forget to suggest something for me to review!

* * *

**This has been an episode of The MLP Review Corner!**


End file.
